


All that glitters

by ThePamelaOracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePamelaOracle/pseuds/ThePamelaOracle
Summary: Cas keeps finding small shiny reminders of his ex-boyfriend's last tryst. He does not handle it well. Dean comes to help.





	All that glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a last entry to the Smol Things challenge. Mother Nature conspired against me and well, Zaphodsgirl and the Smol Things mods allowed me to post late. I can't say enough good things about it. Thank you for organizing this and for being so understanding. Parts of the city, look like the spot were Dean Winchester rose in 4-01. No Dean/ No Cas I checked.
> 
> A huge thanks to [Janet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder) for making me a better writer. I send her rough ideas, she makes them readable.

“Cassie, baby! Come out, come out wherever you are!” Gabe’s shouts echo through Castiel’s house. It’s grating and making everything worse. Cas takes a chug from the bottle of Wild Turkey that’s become his best friend.

“Castiel, I know you’re in here, you can’t hide from me...” Gabriel shouts even more loudly.

Cas wonders if wanting to be left the fuck alone is cause enough for justifiable fratricide. He takes another pull from the bottle and prays for death to take him before his very obnoxious brother finds him.

“I brought you a present,” Gabe sing-songs. Really, Gabe’s only mission in life is to irritate Cas -- the only thing worse than Gabe’s impromptu visits are his ridiculous presents. It’s probably some sort of teeny glittery dildo that glows in the dark. Cas doesn’t reply, he just has another drink.

“What happened to the furniture?” says a long lost voice that is most definitely not Gabe. It has deep rumble like an old car engine. It can’t be. No, clearly this is an alcohol-fueled hallucination – Cas guzzles a bit more bourbon.

“Not sure. He broke up with Michael. But he said the furniture had to go. Something to do with ridding the world of teeny pieces of glitter,” Gabe says and adds. “Things haven’t been good since the break up.”

Cas wishes Gabe wouldn’t retell the story where he can hear it, but he’s out of wish lately. Gabe would have a field day if he knew what had actually happened to end his four year relationship with Michael. Yeah, his only friend is this bottle.

Gabe continues “Dude, I’m worried about the guy. I thought he was doing better, but something happened on Thursday. He’s been on some sort of bender since, won’t answer his phone.”

“I knew about the phone. He’s not returning my texts either,” the voice says. “Wish he’d told me about Michael.”

Cas had heard the phone the first few times, then had passed out. He came to with a Godzilla-sized headache awakened by Gabe’s Candy Man ringtone. He’d thrown the infernal thing across the room. Sadly, it had left a dent in the wall but hadn’t shattered. Feeling a wee bit guilty about making people worry, he chases the emotion with another swig. But he can still see the last few teeny tiny specks flash before his eyes when he closes them. Heck, he sees little specks of glitter everywhere lately.

There is mumbling he can’t quite make out and then Cas hears the front door close _._ “Thank god, he’s gone,” Cas thinks as he finishes the bottle. He wants more but that’s going to require going to the kitchen, he can’t quite handle standing up right now. He lies back on his bed. The room spins a bit and he hears footsteps in the hallway. There shouldn’t be anyone home. He prays the burglars kill him quickly and that’s the last thought he has before he passes out.

There’s a cold compress on his forehead when he opens his eyes – and a lot of pain in his head. A pair of concerned green eyes are looking over him.

“Morning, sunshine…”

“Dean?” He must be hallucinating. Dean is half-way across the country with Sam. Said he was leaving Lawrence for good and in so doing also leaving Cas behind. Not that Cas ever worked up the nerve to give Dean a reason to stay.

“Hey, Cas.”

“But…” Cas tries to reach up and touch Dean’s face, but the room seems to be rotating of its own volition.

“In the flesh…” Dean voice is barely a whisper. “Looks like you started the welcome home party without me.”

There are a variety of empty booze bottles strewn throughout the room, the living room and the kitchen. It is, quite frankly, a mess.

“But whyyy?” Cas slurs. He sits up to hug Dean but his stomach protests and he aborts half way. Dean smiles sadly and settles for rubbing Cas’s arm.

“Well, your friends were worried. We called, texted. Nothing. I hadn’t heard from you in weeks so I called Gabe for an update. He told me about Michael. But when he couldn’t get through to you, I got on a plane.” Dean passes Cas a glass of water and some ibuprofen. “Why didn’t you tell me about Michael?”

“‘S not a big deal. Just itty bitty little bits of shiny sparkly stuff.  You shouldn’ a come, I’m fine.” Cas downs the pills and some water but he’s not sure it’s going to stay down.

“Not sure a home littered with the contents of a liquor store counts as fine,” Dean picks up the empty bottle by the bed. “And you’re not making a whole lot of sense.”

“ ‘m hallucinating.” Cas adds before his stomach revolts and he has to dash to the washroom to throw up. Dean follows him, pours another glass of water and presses  a cool compress onto the back of Cas’s neck.

“There you go, let it out.” Dean is rubbing his back and Cas has to admit that even if he’s not sure he’s real, it feels good. “What did he to you, Cas.”

“Not his fault,” Cas mumbles. “ ‘m terrible.”

Dean gently cards his fingers through Cas’s hair. “I find that hard to believe.”

“You know what? 't figures,” Cas laughs to no one in particular. “I dump my cheatin’ boyfriend and my dumb brain dream up my gorgeous straight best friend taking care of me while I barf... “

Dean laughs. It’s one of Cas’s favourite sounds, but, wow, it hurts his head.

Cas just glares. Dean laughs again.

“Thanks, I think.” Dean gets up and rings out the washcloth and places it back on Cas’s neck. “Not a dream. Also not entirely straight.”

Cas is trying to process this but he’s suddenly throwing up again. Dean, solid and warm against Cas, flushes the toilet, gives him a warm washcloth for his face and offers him water. Cas shakes his head no.

“Uuuugh, ’s so bright in here. Can you turn off the ...?” Cas asks feebly as he sort points to the ceiling.

“Sure.” The lights are turned off, the bathroom lit only by the light of the hallway. “You ok here for a second? Your room stinks, you don’t smell so good yourself. I’m going to change your sheets. There’s water beside you here and another facecloth if you need it.” Cas nods. He instantly misses Dean’s warmth. If he’s honest, he’s missed Dean every day since he last saw him a year ago at Sam’s wedding, the texts and phone calls just aren’t enough.

“Ok.” Dean kisses the top of his head before leaving the bathroom. It feels oddly normal. Cas decides he’s definitely hallucinating. He tries to get up. He’s wobbly, but manages to put the seat down on the toilet to have a little rest before making the long two-foot walk to the sink to brush his teeth.

“Ok, Novak, you’ve got this,” he says out loud to himself, but really he doesn’t. He pulls himself to standing long enough to  grab his toothbrush and toothpaste off the vanity. Then plops back down on the toilet. Damn. Slowly he takes the cap off the toothpaste, puts some on the brush, and does his thing. He only gags a bit, but counts it as a win. He grabs the water off the edge of the bathtub and manages to stand long enough to spit into the sink.

The ordeal takes a lot of energy, and his body and mind seem to be disconnected. The navy bath mat looks like an inviting glitter-free place to nap. He slides off the toilet with a thud and lays his head on the cool floor tiles. He’s only out for a minute when he hears Dean come rushing in.

“Jesus, Cas. Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable to sleep.” Dean pulls him to standing.

“My prince has come to save me....” Cas says as Dean carries him back to his bed. Cas tries to kiss him but misses. Again.

 

When he comes to again, he’s definitely still drunk but less so and the pain in his head has abated. He sits up to find Dean sitting on the bed next to him. It takes a moment for his brain to catch-up. Thankfully, the room is no longer spinning. Much.

“Dean?”

“In the flesh.”

“You’re real.”

“Probably.”

Cas is still not sure, there is the distinct possibility that this some sort of messed up ghost-of-binges-past thing. But he’s a bit more convinced that Dean might actually be in his bed. On his bed, over the blankets... whatever.

“I’m still a bit drunk. I still stink a lot, I want to shower.” Cas decides, trying to sit up. Hot water on his body will definitely make him feel better.

“Whao! Slow down there slugger. I had to carry you back here a few hours ago. You sure can handle being upright for that long?”

“Fuck off, Mr. Probably Real.” Cas seems to have recovered his full snark and Dean gives a chuckle. If Cas were sober, it would cause a flash of arousal, but, with this much booze on board, not so much.

“Ah, sounds like the snarky bastard I know and love is still in there.”

Cas sighs. “But platonically, because...” 

“Well, drunk guys really aren’t my thing.”  

Cas looks at Dean like he’s never seen him before. Wait…  what does that mean?

“Help me to the shower?” Cas says with renewed purpose.

“Say please.”

“You must be real, in my dreams you’re usually lot more compliant.”

“I probably also have a safe word.”  

“Fine. Please help.”

Dean extends his hand to help Cas up. But the booze has made balance difficult and Cas ends up with his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck. He straightens up a bit and kisses Dean. Dean’s a bit surprised, reciprocates at first but gently pulls Cas away.

“Cas, no. Not like this,” Dean says.  “Come on, let’s get you in the shower.”

Dean starts the shower, Cas sits on the toilet. While the water warms he helps Cas get his shirt off. It should be erotic but much to Cas’s dismay, it’s really a bit clinical.

“You’re going to have to stand to get your pants off. Up you go.” Dean says as he kneels in front of Cas. “Hold onto to my shoulders for balance. Lift your foot.”

“Huh, I was right,” Cas says looking down.

“About what?” Dean says looking up.

“You look good on his knees.” Cas loses his balance a bit, grabs Dean’s shoulder.

Dean laughs. “Not the first time I’ve heard that.” Cas makes to grab for the wall. Cas isn’t sure what that means unless there was a world ending apocalypse during his last nap.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Dean whispers into Cas’s ear. “If you remember any of this once you sober up and you still really want me, we can talk about it.“

“Deal,” Cas says.

“Let’s hope you remember this in the morning,” Dean pulls back the shower curtain and help Cas over the side of the tub into the shower. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

But Cas stumbles. Dean catches him and gets wet in the process.   
  
“Can you get in her with me? I just really need this, please.”  Cas says slowly. He's not sure how he’ll feel in the morning. Probably some combinations of scared, embarrassed and ashamed. But he really needs a shower and he can’t unless Dean helps him.

“Ok, just sit here for a sec,” Dean helps him sit on the edge of the bath. “I… I’m just going to take my clothes off and join you.”

Cas nods, another fantasy blown to shreds. A moment later, Dean joins him and helps Cas up. “Let’s do this,” Dean grabs the soap. “Ok?” Cas nods. “You aren’t really stable so you might want to hang on to me."

Dean soaps up his hand and starts to work them down Cas’s body starting with his shoulders and neck. Cas tries not to let his drunken mind make more of this than it is. Dean’s hands rub his chest down Cas’s stomach, then kneeling down to go around his legs. But it doesn’t really matter. Cas doesn’t remember the last time someone took the time to care of him like this, Michael certainly didn’t. Cas wouldn't have taken care of that cheating bastard either. He realizes, maybe four years too late, that he and Michael were probably never really in love. But Dean is here. Dean came back. For him. 

“Turn around, I’ll wash your hair and back.”

Cas does. He’s thankful for the water hiding the tears that are suddenly falling. But Cas is sure Dean knows, he could always tell.

“You want to tell me what happened?” Dean whispers while working shampoo into Cas’s hair. It feels divine and Cas could stay right here forever.

“I came home early from a business trip,” Cas starts through the tears. “I found Michael getting fucked by a glitter-covered bear wearing assless chaps on our couch. Some sort of pride thing. I walked in and I could hear them, you know. And Michael is making all those sounds I thought were only for me… And there are tiny itty bitty small pieces of shiny stuff all over the walls and the floor.

“So I walk into the living room and the guy has Michael ass-up, bent over the couch. For four years, I bottomed though I prefer to top. Michael said he hated it. He meets this guy on the street and lets himself get fucked. So the bear sees me and stops thrusting for a sec and says ‘I’m Boomer, you’re hot. Wanna join us?’ I’m not sure what happened next but I kicked them both out. Told Michael to never come back. I poured myself a drink or two or 20 and the next day, I wake up on the couch. Covered in their glitter. I get up and drag my sorry ass to bed, hoping it’s all some sort of nightmare.”

“Oh, babe…” Dean directs Cas under the water to rinse out the shampoo.

“It’s not bad enough that image is seared into my head. But now, there’s multi-colored glitter all over the house, my house. It got in my hair. I tracked it into my bed – it was everywhere, Dean. I gave away the couch, the table and the rug. It’s been two months, I thought it was gone. But Thursday night, I found a few more pieces.” Cas holds back a sob. “And you know what, it was my fault.”

Dean just pulls Cas close. “How is Michael cheating on you your fault?”

“Because he said I was terrible in bed, and I didn’t want to have sex with him. Which makes no sense. But whatever…”

Cas is really trying to pull himself together. He is a warrior god-damn it, a lawyer, defending the weak from the greedy hands of rich. He can bring big corporations to their knees. What he can’t do is have a loving relationship. He turns around and wraps his arms around Dean. Dean pulls him close. He’s not sure how long they stand like that, but the water is starting to run cold.

“Cas look at me,” Dean says. “This is not your fault. You deserve someone loyal, who loves you and who goes weak in the knees when you say hello. Come on, let’s get you dried off. It’s late, we should get you back to bed. It'll do you some good.”

Dean grabs a towel and wipes himself off quickly then grabs a second towel and kneels before Cas slowly working his way up his body. It feels like an act of worship. All Cas would like to do is take Dean to bed make slow passionate love to him. But, that's not happening tonight. Dean is standing before him, he smiles as he rub the water out of Cas’s hair. Then Dean stops, moves in close and kisses Cas tenderly on his forehead.

“We’ll get you through this, Cas. I promise,” Dean whispers. Cas looks down. Dean is playing it cool but if the towel wrapped around his waist is any indication he’s not unaffected. “I hope you remember some of this in the morning.”

“I thought…” Cas vaguely recalls Dean’s earlier confession. “I can take care of that if you like,” Cas offers.

“No. We should both be sober enough to enjoy it,” Dean kisses him gently. Cas tries to deepen it but Dean stops him. “Let’s wait and talk in the morning.”

“Sleep with me tonight,” Cas asks. He’s sure Dean will be gone in the morning. He doesn’t get to have nice things. He doesn’t get to be happily ever after. He’s bracing for another rejection.

“Ok, but we sleep,” Dean says.

“Can we cuddle?” Cas is pushing his luck, he knows. They used to do this as kids. When Dean’s dad was in a rage, or when Cas’s mom made him feel like the broken brother.

“Yeah, Cas. We can cuddle.” Dean seems to glow a bit at the suggestion. “Just don’t throw up on me.”

Holding hands, they make their way to the bedroom. Dean finds two pairs of sleep pants and hands one to Cas. Dean gets in first, Cas follows laying his head on Dean’s chest.

“Stay…” is all Cas can think to say.

“As long as you’ll have me.” Cas never hears the reply before sleep overtakes him.

 

The sun comes beaming in through a crack between the curtains. As he’d feared, he’s alone in his bed. His head hurts, his heart hurts, and he needs a cup of coffee so badly he can smell it. Actually he can really smell coffee. He sits up in his bed. He can hear someone in the kitchen down the hall. “Please let it be Dean,” he prays. “Please let it be Dean.”

He rolls out of bed -- his head pounds a bit. Making his way to the bathroom, uses the facilities, spots Dean’s clothes hanging behind the door and one of his spare toothbrushes by the sink. Guess Dean is really here.

He walks past the living room and sees that the collection of liquor bottles in the kitchen are now in a recycling bin. The rooms are clean. That’s when he spots Dean at the counter, pouring him a cup of coffee.

Dean hands him the coffee. “Black, right?”

“Hello, Dean.” He takes the cup. He takes a deep breath. “So, last night… I’m sorry.”

“You were upset, it happens.” Dean is looking disappointed. “I should go, Bobby will wonder what happened to me. We should get together soon though.”

“Wait, no Dean, stay. Please? Just give me a second to catch up. I remember last night, I think.” Cas is not letting Dean get away, not again. “We should talk.”

“Ok, what do you remember?”

The memories rush in. “Oh shit, I kind of threw myself at you.” Cas can’t help it, he blushes.

Dean laughs. “You did.”

“You turned me down.”

“I did.”

“I told you about Michael. We kissed. You hoped I still wanted you in the morning?”

“Yes. Cas, I….”

“Shhhhh…. Dean Winchester, you are beautiful and I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember.”

Dean smiles. His ears turn bright red. “I … um… I feel the same way.”

“I asked you to stay.”

“I said I would as long as you would have me.”

“I don’t remember that. Does this mean you’re coming back to Lawrence?”

“Bobby is ready for retirement, offered me the shop. Sam has Eileen to take care of him now. I wanted to be closer to you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried, you haven’t returned my calls.”

“You said you’d never come back.”

“I changed my mind.”

“Are you likely to change your mind about wanting me?”

“It’s the one thing in my life I’m sure about. The one thing that hasn't changed since we were kids.”

Cas puts his cup down on the counter and kisses Dean. It’s tender at first. But he wants more, wants Dean. He runs his tongue gently across Dean’s lower lip. Dean opens his eyes, smiles and leans back into Cas and allowing the kiss to deepen. Dean pulls Cas closer. He breaks the kiss resting his forehead against Cas’s. Dean’s hand rubbing small circles over Cas’s hipbones.

“God, I wanted to do this last night…” Dean confesses as he runs a finger along the waist of Cas’s sleep pants.

“Me too. You can be an infuriatingly good man, sometimes.”

“I do believe you mentioned something about wanting to see me on my knees,” as he slips a teasing finger under the waist band of Cas's pants. "If you're up to the task." Cas gasps.

“Is that a yes?”  

Cas just nods.

Dean gives a deep chuckle and pulls Cas closer to kiss him once more. He nibbles along Cas’s chin, licking down his neck. Dean works his way down his chest, nipping, leaving little bite marks.  Cas moans. The path continues to his navel, then to the hip bones as Dean pulls down Cas’s pants.

“Glad the booze has worn off…” Dean says as he continues an infuriatingly slow path towards Cas’s now very hard dick.

Dean licks the vein under Cas’s dick before teasing the tip with his tongue, then sucks the tip. Cas reaches around Dean to hold himself up on the counter.

“Here, let’s switch,” Dean says pulling off Cas as they switch positions so that Cas is now leaning against the counter and Dean is kneeling in front of him. “You’re going to want to watch this.” Dean gives a suggestive wink and swallows Cas nearly all the way down.

“Fuck… Dean…”

Their eyes lock, Cas is mesmerized. And wow, he isn’t going to last long. Cas grabs Dean’s hair, moans. He thrusts a bit gently. Dean hums while pulling Cas in deeper.

“Dean, can I?”

Dean nods. Dean is watching him, green eyes never leaving his face. Cas thrusts timidly again, he doesn’t want to hurt Dean and god. Michael hated giving head. It must show on his face. Dean pulls off again, kisses down his length. He doesn’t look like a man who minds this at all.

“Cas, whatever you’re thinking, stop,” Dean gently licks Cas’s scrotum. “I love,” Dean takes a testicle into his mouth. “Sucking.” A pop and release. “Dick.” With that he’s takes Cas in deep.

Cas is not going to last long, he knows. But he puts his hand on the back of Dean’s head and sets a harder rhythm. Dean moans.  “Dean, I’m going to…” Cas tries to pull out but Dean grabs Cas’s ass to prevent him from pulling. Cas comes. Dean swallows and pulls off gently.

“I’m so sorry,” Cas says.

“For what.” Dean stands and kisses Cas, deep and filthy. He can taste himself on Dean tongue and it’s far sexier than it ought to be. He reaches down to return the favour, he finds instead that the front of Dean’s pants are wet.

“Oh…” is the only word that Cas can find.

“Maybe you weren’t the only one fantasizing about your best friend.”  

They stand there holding each other not sure what to say, but not wanting to let go.

“Dean?” Cas breaks the silence when he hears Dean’s stomach rumble.

“Hmmmm… I’m starving. And a bit sticky.”

“I have no food. Missouri’s Diner for breakfast?”

“I’ve missed her pancakes.” Dean says while peppering Cas’s chin with kisses. “Did you know that the first time, she met us she said we’d be together a long forever.”

“She hated Michael. Said, she could see right through him. He refused to go back there, she burned his eggs.”

Dean kisses Cas. “Hmmm… smart smart woman.”

But neither Cas nor Dean seem ready to go yet. They end up kissing lazily, indulging in finally being able to do this. Eventually they slowly find their way to shower and eventually get dressed.

“Dean, do you want to help me pick a couch?”

“You sure you’re ready for that. It’s kind of a big decision,” Dean says.

“No more worrying about small things, Dean. Time for bigger things.”


End file.
